Pocket God Facebook Glitches
The following information is a list of glitches '''that appear in Pocket God Facebook. Never Ending Moon Dance Glitch Make the Pygmies do the Moon Dance. While they are Moon Dancing, put one Pygmy into the Cocodrink Fridgeor the St. Pat Fridge. Make it day and let that Pygmy out of the fridge. He or she will be dancing even though its daytime. The Pygmy can be moved, but when dropped, will start dancing again. To stop dancing, just kill the Pygmy. No Name Glitch To make a Pygmy have no name just put it in the Cocodrink Fridge or St. Pat Fridge. Let the Pygmy out of the fridge and it will have no name under it. The name will come back when you levitate or kill the Pygmy. Disappearing Fishing Rod Glitch Turn on the Fishing Rod and let a Pygmy start fishing. While the Pygmy is fishing, just levitate the Pygmy and then drop it. The rod disappears and cannot be recovered until you reactivate the fishing rod. Cut Off Reaction Glitch (Facebook Version) After the final pygmy is sacrificed using Kali's Weapon Rack, during the "Hi-Islander Recognition" action, change the time to sunset. This skips the cutscene, awarding the well-deserved 5 Experience and 60 Sacrifice Coins faster. Note that the Pygmy will drop its weapon. Off the Island Glitch Go to the Big Island or the Sand Island (the Big Island works best) and spawn all the Pygmies. Then go to the Tiny Islet spawn both of the Pygmies. The Pygmies will walk off the islet and walk on top of the water, as if there was an island there.But also (I don't know how) without changing the islands, it's possible. 180px-Glitch_.jpg|Without changing islands 180px-Off_the_island.jpg|Off the Island Glitch 180px-Glitch2.jpg No Click Levitation Master Glitch While levitating a Pygmy, drag the mouse offscreen and then let go. Then, if you move your mouse back onscreen, although you released your mouse button, the Pygmy will still be levitated until you click with the mouse button. This also works on a variety of other objects. This DOES NOT WORK on Google Chrome or Internet Explorer 9, as I found out soon enough. Low Pygmy Glitch This requires the Lunar Phases and the Fishing Rod. Give a Pygmy the fishing rod. While it's fishing, make it nighttime. Now activate the first quarter moon (Moon Dance) and hold the mouse below the Pygmy, as though you were flicking it. Pull the mouse down to cancel, and the pygmy will be slightly lower than the rest. Invincible Pygmy Glitch First, flick 2 pygmies into the volcano so the lava flows out of it and then spawn all the pygmies back onto the island. Next, flick another pygmy into the volcano so it errupts and then tilt the screen with gravity just so the pygmies lose their balance but do not slide. Now when the lava hits them, they will not be effected by all God Powers apart from gravity and a few others. If you do respawn any of the invincible pygmies, they will be back to normal and can be killed however you wish. Drunk Pygmy Glitch Let a pygmy drink Root Beer or a Cocodrink. The second that the Pygmy opens the fridge, immediately disable the fridge. The Pygmy will get dizzy and not drunk. But the sound effects of the Pygmy drinking still linger for some time. Swimming on Land Glitch If the player creates a hurricane and then switches to white clouds, occasionally a pygmy will fall on the ground and do the animation of drowning. Then, it will drown with the others and disappear.﻿ Automatic Levitating Glitch Sometimes, when you leave the Pygmies alone, the Pygmies will fly away and cannot be retrieved unless you refresh the game. Super Speed Glitch Sometimes, a Pygmy will run without his feet moving. There are high chances that this will happen on slow computers. Sink in Air Glitch Put a pygmy somewhere where he cannot be affected. Then cast hurricane and grab the pygmy. The pygmy will now drown while you are holding it. Don't Fall Glitch First put pygmies on the island, and second fastly turn the island upside down. Now flick or bonk the head of the pygmy. If flick mode do not flick him, just cancel it.Now the pygmies walk backwards in the upside down world. If you give the pygmy an action and turn the island correctly (don't deactivate Gravity) he or she will be shown upside down. Messy Nooby Hair Glitch If you bought Nooby's Hair for 2500 Sacrifice Coins (now WAY cheaper than before) in the Customization Store and applied it, sometimes the three-pointed hair of Nooby will point in when it should be pointing out. This happens very often when levitating the Pygmy. Graphical Horn Glitch This glitch requires Gravity, the Unicorn, and knowledge on changing the Sun. First, change the time to sunset. Then spawn and drop a Pygmy where the Unicorn will appear. Activate the Unicorn and Gravity. Spawn a second Pygmy. Drop the second Pygmy into the water, but don't let it drown. Turn gravity upside down. The game should glitch in such a way that the first Pygmy will ride the unicorn. Now levitate the second Pygmy and drop it in the volume of water just in front of the unicorn. If done correctly, the Pygmy should be impaled incorrectly. No Click Levitation Sub-Glitches The No Click Levitation Glitch has a variety of sub-glitches, some hilarious. To refer to the No Click Levitation Glitch, it will be called the NCLG. Tip: turn devotion off to conserve devotion points. Also, these are best done when the player is at least level 17, to make way for devotion time and to access all god powers and features. Pygmy Parade Basic Glitch First, spawn all Pygmies. Do the NCLG on a Pygmy. Click and hold on a second Pygmy. Do the NCLG on it. Rinse and repeat. You now have a parade of Pygmies in a row. You must learn this glitch to do a lot of other glitches. Pygmy Head Trophy Stand Glitch Activate the Tar Pit and spawn all Pygmies. Grab a Pygmy and do the NCLG. Drag it over the Tar Pit. Now behead the Pygmy. Grab another Pygmy and do the NCLG. Now the pygmy head and the other pygmy will be attached. Behead him, NCLG another Pygmy, and rinse and repeat. Once no Pygmies are left, just NCLG the spawn button. Now behead the remaining Pygmies. Rinse and repeat all you want; the game might slow down due to the plethora of Pygmy heads. Flying Turkey Glitch First, buy the new turkey in the store and wait till it flies into your screen. Next, do the NCLG on the turkey and zap it with lightning but without letting go of the turkey. Now pull the turkey down to the water and you will see a splash. Do not let go of your mouse and then the next time the turkey flies, it will fly and follow your mouse. This also works with the dodo. Pygmy Disappearing Glitch If you zap the dodo with a lightning, then it becomes edible and falls to the ground. If you drag this dodo above a pygmy's head and drop it, then the pygmy disappears for a short time. Then it eats the dodo or the pygmy will walk away, if he/she don't want to eat the dodo. Pygmy Impact Glitch Do the Pygmy Parade Basic Glitch. Now drag the cursor above the island, and click. You will hear a loud grunt composed of multiple grunts. Flying Pygmy Glitch Spawn at least one Pygmy. Drag the mouse under the Pygmy and move up, in the flicking motion. Now drag the mouse offscreen (the NCLG on no object). After releasing, move the mouse back onscreen and NCLG the same pygmy. Once the mouse is back onscreen, drag it down. The pygmy will be walking on air. Drown in Air Glitch/Air Shark Slap Glitch Activate the Shark. Now do the Pygmy Parade Basic Glitch. After returning, do the NCLG on the shark. The Pygmies will drown in mid-air, but when they fall, they mysteriously disappear. Falling/Rising Basic Glitch Do the Drown in Air Glitch. Now click on the Spawn button to spawn all of the pygmies. the NCLG is not complete in the coding, so the Pygmies are following the cursor. So, the Pygmies are falling and rising at the same time; what a paradox! You must learn this glitch to do a trove of other glitches. Spankety Kill Glitch Do the Falling/Rising Basic Glitch. Now drag the Pygmies offscreen. They will die. You get 2 Experience and 20 Sacrifice Coins from this strange glitch. Faux Drown Glitch Do the Falling/Rising Basic Glitch. Carefully drag the pygmy into the water. Now drag the Pygmy back into the air. Move the cursor around and the Pygmy will follow thecursor and drown in mid-air. Impact Float Glitch Do the Falling/Rising Basic Glitch. Drag the Pygmies into the island. Now the Pygmies will follow the cursor and still do their idle actions. 280px-Flying.PNG|The Impact Float Glitch FauxDrown.PNG|The Faux Drown Glitch Coconut Tree Dance Glitch NCLG the Coconut Tree. Now try NCLGing other items, including the Dodo Bird, Shark, and Coconut. now drag them all in front of the tree. The tree will shake violently. Finger Shock Glitch Activate Lightning and the Storm Clouds. Spawn a Pygmy. NCLG a bolt of lightning. Now the first pygmy that your cursor scrolls over is immediately shocked! Arrow Flick Glitch Do the Impact Float Glitch. Now drag the Pygmy into the water. Click and drag the cursor up from the water and NCLG it. You are 'flicking' the Pygmy. Water Splash Glitch Do the Finger Shock Glitch. Now quickly drag the lightning over multiple Pygmies and possibly the Dodo Bird too. The affected areas are chain shocked.Do the Faux Drown Glitch. Now drag the cursor over the island and click. A splash in the air will happen. Water Walker Glitch This only works during the morning in the game; it does not work during sunset or nighttime. In the store, choose any category that you have at least one power unlocked. Do the Flying Pygmy Glitch. Drag the Pygmy into the power selection screen in the store and activate/deactivate any power. The Pygmy will not drown and will walk on water. Moon Phaser Glitch Alpha Do the Water Walker Glitch. Change the time to night. Choose a lunar phase besides the third quarter moon. The Water Walkers will still sleep, but the other Pygmies will do other actions. Moon Phaser Glitch Beta Instinctively, Moon Phaser Alpha appears fairly glitchy. Want it to be even glitchier? Here's how: Drag the Water Walkers back on land. This causes the previous Walkers to continue sleeping.Do not change the phases; this will undo the glitch. Strange Drown Glitch Do the Water Walker and Chain Shock glitches. Now levitate a Water Walker and release above the island. The Pygmy will be shocked, become unshocked, and drown. Bald, Nude Pygmy Glitch On some computers, various actions will cause the Pygmies' clothes and hair to disappear. This happens on laggy computers. A way to pourposely perform this glitch is to go to the Custimisation Store, pick an item to dress your Pygmy with, then click the Facebook Home icon. return to Pocket God Facebook and the selected Pygmy will be naked and bald. (The nude Pygmy will have a leg that appears to be torn and only half connects to its body.) BaldGlitch.JPG NakedPygmyGlitch.JPG Shrapnel Surgery Glitch Spawn a Pygmy and activate the Bomb Cactus. Drop a bomb fruit. Now "flick" the Pygmy (keep the arrow on the screen but do not flick, NCLG helps here). After the bomb explodes and the Pygmy is covered in shrapnel, cancel the flick. The Pygmy will lose the shapnel and will go back to normal. Fate's Arrow Glitch Activate Dance Dance and spawn a Pygmy. Make the Pygmy dance, and in the middle of dancing, "flick" the Pygmy (see above glitch, NCLG helps). When the dance stops, the Pygmy will walk away from the arrow. Choose an angle and release. The Pygmy will helplessly fly in the direction of your "Fate's Arrow", just like a voodoo doll. Also use the trick to make a Pygmy go into a volcano with some smoke, and they will dodge it before your eyes. Gravity Sleeper Glitch This complicated glitch requires the Gravity, Hurricane, and Lunar Phases powers. Spawn Pygmies. First, change the time to night and activate thefirst quarer moon (Moon Dance). Now change the gravity in such a way that the Pygmies grab on to the island, but won't fall off. Now create a hurricane, but do not catch the Pygmies. The Pygmies will proceed to sleep on the island, even though both Gravity and Moon Dance are active. Moon Walker After doing Gravity Sleeper, changing the time to morning will cause the Pygmies to walk erratically, and even walk backwards. Tilt-a-thon Doing the hurricane multiple times will cause each Pygmy to tilt at a different angle every time. Floating Pygmy Glitch This glitch requires the Gravity power and the Cocodrink Fridge/St. Pat Fridge. Open the Fridge and place a Pygmy inside. The Fridge wil close. Open the door and quickly tilt the island. The Pygmy will float and be resistant to gravity. Coconut Float Glitch While a Pygmy is enjoying a Coconut, repeatedly flicking it will cause the Coconut to float. Also, sometimes the coconut will disappear. Coconut Bounce/Aerial Shark Hat Glitch NCLG a Pygmy and a coconut/shark. Drag them to the top of the screen quickly and click. Either the coconut will split on the Pygmy's head and falls down or the Pygmy will be Shark Hatted in mid-air. Immune to Gravity Glitch If you put a pygmy in the Cocodrink Fridge or St. Pat Fridge, turn the gravity upside down very quickly and get the pygmy out of the fridge before the fridge stops shaking, that pygmy becomes immune to gravity. ﻿When the gravity is upside-down and the Hot spring is active, the immune pygmies may walk straight down the screen and disappear. If pygmies are in the Hot Spring, they will disappear if the Hot Spring is deactivated. Air Walking Pygmy Glitch Give one of your Pygmies a rod. Then flip the island upside down using Gravity. Any wayward Pygmies will fall. Once the Pygmy has caught a fish, he will whip it in the air. Instead of the fish landing on the island, the fish will float in mid-air. When a pygmy eats the fish, he/she will also float in the air and stay there until you drag them. Pygmy Eating Nothing Glitch Turn on the Coconut Tree, Magic Mushrooms, or Bomb Cactus. Put the fruit/mushroom on the ground, ready to eat (If you are using a bomb fruit, make sure it is near a pygmy). When a pygmy picks it up, switch to any other plant. The food will disappear, as it is supposed to, but the pygmy will continue the eating animation (without the food) and will act as though it had actually been eaten. However, grace requests don't work with this glitch. (Patched) Pygmy Moonwalk Glitch First make a pygmy turn into a Drunken Pygmy, then drag it in the Tar Pit. Drag the pygmy out and it will walk backwards for a while. (Most likely patched) Edible Giant Pumpkin Start by creating a Giant Pygmy, and activate the Magic Pumpkin and place one by said pygmy. Rather than ignoring it like most foods, it will pick up the small pumpkin and eat it. Like regular pygmies, he will be transformed into a pumkin, but at the size of a grown pumpkin. If you drop it on a pygmy, rather than being crushed, he will pick up the pumkin that is bigger than his head and eat it. Rainbow Fart Without Unicorn Glitch Activate the Unicorn and place a Pygmy behind it. Double-click the unicorn to make it do the rainbow fart, and quickly deactivate the unicorn. There should be a rainbow coming out of nowhere. Flying Armadillo Pygmy A ctivate Hurricane and Gravity, and set the time to night. Turn the island upside-down with gravity, some or all of the pygmys will be hanging onto the island. Make a hurricane that will last long enough, then quickly drag a pygmy into the hurricane, and don't let go of the pygmy. If done successfully, the pygmy will spin in mid-air. Letting go deactivates the glitch, and when you move your mouse, a bunch of pygmy noises are made. Rainbow Without Unicorn Glitch Activate the Unicorn and drop a Pygmy on its back. The Unicorn will start running and when the Unicorn has just gone off the screen, deactivate the Unicorn. The Pygmy will fall into the water and the rainbow will continue as though the Unicorn was there. Clean Tar-Covered Pygmy Activate the Tar Pit and the Magic Pumpkin. Drop a Pygmy into the Tar Pit and pull him/her out, covering the Pygmy with tar. Get a Magic Pumpkin and grow it so that it can crush a Pygmy. Drop it on the Tar-Covered Pygmy and his or her body will be normal, though the Pygmy will be dead. Giant Tar-Covered Pygmy/Unicorn Glitch The player will need the Tar Pit, Magic Mushrooms, and Unicorn for this glitch. First, drop a pygmy in the tar pit so he/she becomes black and tar colored. When it is, immediately pull him/her out. Then, feed the tar-covered pygmy a mushroom so that it grows into a Giant Pygmy. Put him or her in front of the unicorn, and then spawn a second pygmy and drop him/her on the unicorn's back. When the Giant Tar Pygmy gets impaled, not only does he/her cover the unicorn's face but when they get flipped onto the horn it flashes clean then tar coloured. Small Pygmy Glitch You do not need any devices to activate this glitch. Wait for a lag to occur then quickly flick two (or more) pygmies in the water at an angle. One pygmy will then hit the island and turn very small. The small pygmy acts just as a normal would, but walks a bit faster. Anything you use to interact with the small pygmy will turn into his size. The only way to get the pygmy back to normal size is to kill it, or exit the game. Disappearing Lightning Icon If you hold the lightning bolt (before it shocks someone) and the Dodo Bird runs into it while your cursor is not moving, the dodo will not be shocked and the cursor will become the normal one until they let go, allowing thr lightning to strike. This glitch has been fixed. Infinite Sacrifice Coins Glitch On slow and laggy computers, if one is then use Pocket God: Facebook on a faster computer, they will (rarely) have unlimited Sacrifice Coins (they will not lose any but can add Sacrifice Coins). This is useful to obtain many Rival God Idols. Infinite Energy Glitch Sometimes when you have only 1 energy point left, if you sacrifice two pygmies at the same time (an option is with lightning) the energy will stay in 1 no matter how many pygmies you sacrifice. The light balls that appear when you sacrifice a pygmy still go to the Sacrifice Coins section but you won't win anything. ........it does not work btw i have tried............ Maybe it's because of 'spawn friends and kill them don't need energy?! Torch Glitch To do this glitch, you need to have the Lunar Phases god power and the fridge, and ability to change the sun to the moon. First, spawn more than 2 pygmies on the island. Then, put the moon. Then, you change the moon to new moon and wait for a pygmy to light a torch. Then put that pygmy in the fridge. Then, you quickly change the moon to the sun and rapidly free the pygmy in the fridge before he turns into an ice cube. The pygmy will light a torch, then throw it out, then light another torch, and freeze. Tar Spider You need spider mines, and the tar pit. Dip a pygmy in tar so he/she is covered with it. Then drop the Tar Covered Pygmy onto the flower that is hiding the spider. When the spider jumps out to grab the pygmy, it is purple. But when it hits the pygmy's head, it is tar covered as well! Reef Guardian Don't Want Pygmies Anymore When you flick a pygmy to the Reef Guardian and spaw the same pygmy in the island the Reef Guardian will not catch anymore pygmies you flick to him. You need to desactive the Reef Guardian to finish the glitch The Sleeping Pygmy Game First, make the pygmies do the Moon dance. Then put ONE pygmy in the fridge. QUICKLY change the Moon into the Sun, then open the fridge with the pygmy alive. Then he/she will breathe for awhile (normal after NEARLY freezing the pygmy in the fridge), then will completely sleep while standing. To fix the glitch, grab the pygmy. The Water Slide When you drown a pygmie press him/her then turn the gravity then the pygmie will slide left or right. The Magical Dissapearing Shark First, turn the gravity on, then get a pygmy near the water, If the shark eats the pygmy, it will easily disappear. The Dissapearing Pygmy in an Ant Farm first open your ant then line the ant let them march on the pygmy then turn off the ant (note:open the store section and let it there). The Dizzy Ones First make the pygmies unbalanced by tilting the gravity a little bit then drop a coconut on their head(s). The Stuck First do the glitch 'The Dizzy Ones' (just above). Then grab a pygmy (must be near to another pygmy) then the pygmy is stuck! Negative Energy When you sacrifice ''many ' Pygmies at once, you may end up seeing the energy meter counting in negative numbers. Since the number is not zero, you could still earn sacrifice points or experience until the game realizes that the energy meter is reading negative numbers. This glitch is fixed on its own, but it usually occurs rarely and in some slower computers only. Sleep When You're Not Supposed To First activate the any lunar power besides sleeping. Now take the axe from the zombie grave and try to give it to a pygmy. The pygmy will drop to their knees and sleep. This can be deactivated the same way as normal sleeping. Double Size Glitch Make a Pygmy eat a mushroom. It will be big. Then make it eat another mushroom. Sometimes, the giant Pygmy will double in size before blasting of, and when it lands, the giant Pygmy will be its normal giant Pygmy size again. Save Pygmies From Piranahs To perform this,first you need 2 things:a shark and the jungle island.Now that you have them,you can know this: a pygmy is eated when it falls.Now to save them,you need to activate the shark.Simply,wen a pygmy falls in water,it will initiate to be eaten, BUT you can grab the pygmies(or to wait for them to be eaten) and save them. I tested it. -Divoratore Flat Pygmy Glitch Use the mushroom with using it by moving it around and make the avatar grow big and flick it to the volcano and then you have a Flat Pygmy. Avatar Eye Glitch somtimes when you kill pygmies using the Poison Flytrap with the avatar it's eyes will flicker regular pygmy eyes then they blink to avatar eyes while standing still, you have to reset the game for it to be regular again. Naked Pygmy Glitch A rather weird glitch, sometimes your pygmy will have no pants. The glitch will stop when you equip pants. Category:Glitches Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Non-Pocket God World Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes